Screams
by Midori-chan37
Summary: Xemnas et son Kingdom Hearts pouvaient bien aller au Diable. Tant que le Supérieur la laissait mener ses petites expériences, elle ne voyait pas en quoi la récupération de son cœur pourrait rendre sa  vie  encore plus parfaite. Enfin, presque parfaite.


Titre : Screams

Pairing : Surprise, sachez juste que ça été écrit pour un défi (Oui encore, faut dire que j'adore ça aussi... Demandez un de ces jours, c'est toujours intéressant!)

Disclaimers : Un jouer peut-être...

Rating : M (Je pense pas que ça soit ultra poussé, mais ça s'y range assez bien quand même)

Résumé : Xemnas et son Kingdom Hearts pouvaient bien aller au Diable. Tant que le Supérieur la laissait mener ses petites expériences, elle ne voyait pas en quoi le récupération de son cœur pourrait rendre sa « vie » encore plus parfaite. Enfin, presque parfaite.

Remarque : cet OS d'à peine 1600 mots a pris une tournure que je n'aurais jamais imaginée, mais bon, je vous laisse seuls juges hein ^^ Sur ce... **Pars se planquer dans la montagne**

Screams

Au sein de l'Organisation XIII, il était de notoriété publique que la Nymphe Furieuse avait des passes-temps à la limite du politiquement correct. En effet, il n'était pas rare que Larxene rentre tard de mission un sourire malsain sur le visage et les mains couvertes de sang, ou encore que des membres tels que Demyx ou même Zexion ne l'évitent soigneusement pendant quelques jours pour des raisons plus ou moins avouables.

Ce n'était pourtant pas tant le fait de faire du mal à autrui qui poussait la Numéro XII à agir de la sorte, bien que la souffrance et la terreur qu'elle pouvait à chaque fois lire sur le visage de ses victimes soient un spectacle qu'elle appréciait toujours autant.

Non, ce qui poussait réellement Larxene à mettre au point des techniques de torture et de mise à mort toujours plus efficaces, c'était l'extase à la limite de la jouissance que lui procuraient les cris déchirants que ses victimes ne manquaient jamais de pousser.

Elle se délectait de la moindre plainte, du plus misérable des gémissements, de la plus pathétique des suppliques étouffées. Xemnas et son Kingdom Hearts pouvaient bien aller au Diable. Tant que le Supérieur la laissait mener ses petites expériences, elle ne voyait pas en quoi le récupération de son cœur pourrait rendre sa « vie » encore plus parfaite. Enfin, presque parfaite.

Il y avait en effet un détail, un insignifiant détail aux yeux de tous les autres membres, mais auquel la Nymphe Furieuse portait une attention presque maladive : Lexaus.

Lexaus et son visage parfaitement inexpressif, Lexaus et son si insupportable silence. Jamais Larxene n'avait entendu la voix du Numéro V dépasser un certain niveau, quand celui-ci se donnait la peine d'ouvrir la bouche bien sûr. Et ça l'agaçait, ça l'insupportait à un point tel que Larxene s'était juré d'un jour réussir à faire crier le si bien nommé Héros Silencieux, quoi qu'elle ait à faire pour cela.

Pourtant malgré toute l'ardeur que Larxene mettait à la tâche, Lexaus restait désespérément silencieux, et ce quelle que soit la technique que la Simili puisse employer. À peine quelques grognements de douleur dans le meilleur des cas, et encore : cela arrivait tellement rarement.

Le temps passait et la frustration de la Nymphe Furieuse ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des semaines, si bien que le jour où Marluxia finit par apprendre la cause de son humeur exécrable et lui proposa une solution de son crû, il avait fallu un long combat d'une extrême violence contre le Numéro XI pour qu'elle se décide enfin à considérer sa solution avec sérieux. C'était assez osé et complètement délirant, à l'image du Simili aux cheveux roses d'ailleurs, mais Larxene avait décidé que cette idée lui plaisait et trois jours à peine plus tard, l'occasion de mettre ce fameux plan à exécution se présenta enfin.

Dans l'Organisation XIII, il n'était pas rare qu'un ou même plusieurs membres rentrent de mission bien après que l'heure du dîner soit passée, aussi laissait-on à ces infortunés retardataires une généreuse portion du plat principale mise de côté spécialement pour eux, bien au frais, en évidence et, surtout, sans la moindre surveillance. Larxene n'en demandait pas plus, et même si elle détestait en règle générale ce genre de stratagème d'après elle bon pour les lâches, c'est sans aucun remord qu'elle versa la potion à base de plantes concoctée spécialement pour l'occasion dans le reste de pâtes carbonara que Luxord avait cuisiné ce soir là.

oooOOOooo

Quand Lexaus rejoignit enfin sa chambre après une rude journée passée en observation dans ce Monde inhospitalier qu'est la Jungle Profonde et avoir ingurgité en quatrième vitesse ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui laisser dans le réfrigérateur, il se sentait franchement bizarre. Sa respiration s'était faite plus erratique, une mince et désagréable pellicule de sueur le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds et ses idées lui paraissaient bien moins claires qu'à l'accoutumée.

Décidant que cet état pour le moins désagréable était certainement dû au climat de ce satané Monde au final sans intérêt pour les plans de l'Organisation, Lexaus n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que nécessaire et se déshabilla rapidement, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre pour prendre une douche qui, il l'espérait, chasserait une bonne fois pour toutes ces « symptômes ».

Malheureusement pour lui, et même après vingt minutes passées sous le jet d'eau brûlant, il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Lexaus haussa les épaules, enfila un boxer t se dirigea vers son lit. De toute façon même si il avait ramassé un quelconque virus dans la Jungle, Vexen ou encore Zexion serait tout à fait à même de le remettre sur pieds. Bien qu'il soit vivement recommandé de s'adresser au Conspirateur Ténébreux si l'on voulait éviter de finir en rat de laboratoire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, c'est seulement une fois sous les couvertures que le Numéro V remarqua enfin un détail pourtant plutôt conséquent : il n'était pas seul dans son lit.

Lexaus fronça les sourcils et allongea aussitôt le bras, avec la ferme intention de renvoyer le gêneur quel qu'il soit de là où il venait. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment pour ce genre de plaisanterie de mauvais goût bon sang !

Le Héros Silencieux ne tarda pas à faire remuer « l'intrus » sous les draps, qui contre toute attente s'empara de sa main et commença à faire courir ses fins doigts le long de l'avant-bras du Simili. Ce dernier sentit de puissantes vagues de chaleur le parcourir là où les doigts de l'inconnu entraient en contact avec sa peau et se surprit à apprécier l'attention, à tel point d'ailleurs qu'il pouvait nettement sentir sa température corporelle grimper en flèche. Et même si Lexaus trouvait cela de plus en plus agréable, il savait que ce n'était absolument pas normal.

L'intrus ne sembla quant à lui pas se formaliser de la légère tension animant le corps de sa victime et eut tôt fait de délaisser son bras au profit de quelque chose d'à son sens bien plus intéressant.

Les yeux de Lexaus s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la stupeur lorsque la main joueuse alla s'égarer sur l'élastique de son boxer, puis y pénétra sans aucune hésitation pour se poser sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Et avant que le Simili ait eu le temps de s'interposer, son « partenaire » entama un long et lent mouvement de va et viens.

Il ne fallut que quelques allers-retours à l'inconnu pour éveiller pleinement le désir du Numéro V et commencer à accélérer son rythme de manière conséquente, et sans que Lexaus ne puisse rien faire pour les contrôler, de discrets grognements de plaisir commençaient à lui échapper. Ces derniers semblaient en revanche grandement satisfaire son partenaire, qui accentuait ses mouvements à chaque son émis par le Héros Silencieux.

Enfin, quand le Numéro V sentit qu'il ne tiendrait sans doute plus très longtemps, la main s'interrompit brusquement et se retira de son unique vêtement, tandis que Lexaus lâcha ce qui s'apparenta de très près un cri de frustration.

Il ne fut cependant pas délaissé bien longtemps, étant donné qu'il sentit à peine quelques secondes plus tard son boxer glisser le long de ses jambes et être négligemment abandonné quelque part sur le matelas. Lexaus vit alors la forme présente sous les couvertures ramper lentement jusqu'à lui et bientôt, deux bras fins mais à la force certaine vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou.

Enfin, l'inconnu se hissa hors de sous les draps et vint se coller contre son torse, achevant complètement de dérouter le Numéro V lorsque la faible lumière émise par Kingdom Hearts lui permet d'identifier son « assaillant ».

- « La-Larxene ? » souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Un sourire sadique à la limite du malsain vint illuminer le visage de la Nymphe Furieuse, et c'est sans aucun avertissement ni aucun bruit qu'elle scella leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné.

La chaleur brûlant au fond de ses entrailles se réveilla aussi brusquement qu'avec puissance, et Lexaus ne trouva tout simplement pas la force de la repousser.

- « Je vais te faire crier, Lexaus. Crier jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses même plus prononcer ton propre nom. » souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille, avant de se positionner de telle manière que leurs corps enlacés n'en forment plus qu'un.

Elle mena ainsi cette danse enflammée toute la nuit, son ardeur décuplée par les cris du Héros Silencieux don elle pouvait enfin se délecter après tant d'années.

oooOOOooo

C'est d'excellente humeur que Larxene pénétra dans la salle à manger le lendemain matin, sous le regard suspicieux voir carrément méfiant des autres membres présents. La blonde n'y prêta cependant pas attention et se dirigea droit vers l'Assassin Sublime, qui l'attendait manifestement avec impatience.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il simplement une fois la Numéro XII assise près de lui.

- « Tout s'est déroulé exactement comme prévu, et tout ça grâce à ta petite potion miracle. On dirait bien que je t'en dois une, maintenant. »

L'expression satisfaite de Marluxia se changea aussitôt en un air manipulateur à ces mots.

- « Cela tombe plutôt bien, il y a justement un petit ''projet'' dont je souhaite te parler depuis longtemps. »

Et tandis que le Simili s'employait à lui dévoiler son plan concernant la prise de pouvoir de l'Organisation à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, Larxene se surprit à penser que décidément, elle ne verrait absolument aucun inconvénient à réentendre les cris de Lexaus en pareilles circonstances.

oooOOOooo

Je suis vivante ! Juste dévorée par le Démon de la flemme, mais bon, je suis en bonne voie de le vaincre et de revenir avec de nouvelles aventures, mouahahahaha ! *Paf*


End file.
